Love Complex
by DarkWrath
Summary: Bellota quiere vengarce de Butch con la ayuda de cierto pelirrojo. Burbuja y boomer les tratan de detener, Y bombom regresara en cualquier momento. Comedia Dx Un poco perver y Quiza lemmon despues. Bellota/butch Dx y otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

Bellota caminaba tranquilamente en los pasillos de su colegio, obviamente, un gran colegio, ahora ella no era una simple niña de 5 años, era una chica de 15 años, que junto con su hermana burbuja asistían a ese colegio... Lamentablemente, para ella, el trabajo de superpoderosa había terminado, prohibido tenían el uso de sus poderes por algo sucedido hace unos años atrás. Bellota había cambiado radicalmente, su cabello negro estaba suelto hasta un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, un poco desordenado y usaba una gorra verde...

Su cuerpo ahora era mucho mas atrayente, con una pequeña cintura, parecía un cuerpo delicado, pero cuya fuerza mostraba gran adversario, sus ojos verdes y su piel al natural, de tamaño medio... era una chica muy hermosa, siempre usaba grandes chaquetas e pantalones militares. Aunque no fuera una chica femenina, las miradas de los chicos la invadían. Burbuja por otro lado era una de las chicas mas populares de toda la escuela, se decía que cualquier chico que entrara en la academia, era pretendiente para dicha chica.

Pues los ojos azules y mirada tierna de Burbuja cautivaban a todos, su rubia cabellera que era tomada de dos coletas igualmente, bien peinadas y que llegaban hasta su cintura, usaba una falda azul claro con una blusa blanca, sonreía y saludaba a todos mientras bellota la veia y dava un suspiro, definitivamente jamás se compararía con la popularidad de su hermana.

Y que había pasado con Bombón? Fue fácil decirlo, una BECA fue lo que la ayudo a salir al extranjero, esta chica no se quedo atrás cuando se trataba del crecimiento, su cabello anaranjado era realmente largo, llegaba hasta sus rodillas… Pero no se veía mal como algunos pueden creer, era totalmente liso, cuidado, brilloso o por lo menos asi lograba recordar bellota.

La chica ojiverde coloco su mano en su cadera y se apoyo en el casillero, ya había sonado la campana, pero realmente no tenia ganas de tener clases, así, fue rápidamente al patio de futbol y se sentó en las bancas, el sol no dejaba ver con claridad la cancha, pero noto a un chico jugando allí. Lo segundo fue el sonido cuando este pateo la pelota, se oyó un ruido haciendo que la pelota explotara.

"**Butch…**" dijo para si misma molesta, el muchacho volteo observándola, así era, el muchacho de ojos verdosos oscuros la vio y sonrió, "**Parece que verdecita tampoco fue a clases hoy"** dijo el popular chico mientras miraba a Bellota "acaso quería venir a verme" dio otra sonrisa picara y bellota salto al campo quedando en frente de el "no te creas, idiota ¬¬!!"

El muchacho miro a su alrededor recalcando que estuviesen solos, relamió sus labios (los suyos ¬¬) y se acerco un poco a bellota. **"Hmmm… estamos solos… ¿No?"** dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla de bellota. _Dios… este chico si ha crecido /_ pensó para si misma bellota

Era cierto, el cabello de butch tomado de una pequeña coleta, era tan oscuro como la noche, resplandeciendo asi sus verdes ojos, ahora… era una cabeza mas alto que bellota, pero… En ese momento fue… que bellota se dio cuenta…

" _que coño… no tiene camisa"_ pensó y abrió su boca un poco a lo que sus mejillas se ruborizando discretamente, su pecho era perfecto, músculos bien formados, así lo veía ella, un pecho en el que le gustaría descansar. Butch se dio cuenta de esto y tomo la iniciativa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces beso sus labios apasionadamente, un beso lento, así el mordió el labio inferior de bellota y siguió en el proceso del beso poniendo sus manos y aguantando a bellota a su pecho… No duro mucho, cuando sintió que un golpe lo mando a las barras, dejando débil al muchacho

Este reacciono de inmediato y grito **"Para que fue eso!! ÒO??" **pregunto mientras se levantaba **"Para que?! No me vengas con eso Pendejo!! Quien te dio permiso de besarme!?"**

"**el mismo que te dio permiso a ti para recibirlo**" dijo sacándole la lengua, bellota se puso roja como un tomate, **"pero tu ya tienes novia!!"** grito ella aun mas fuerte y volteándose para irse, pues estada colorada y no quería seguir siendo avergonzada por aquel muchacho

"**la verdad… tengo 3"** (expresión de bellota) dijo sonriendo el muchacho, sabiendo así que la chica se sentiría herida… y no se equivoco, eso había hecho un choque en el corazón de bellota, aunque no sabia con exactitud por que… Se volteo mirándole muy enojada y se acerco a el, dándole una cachetada en toda su cara. Eso le dolió, obvio, ver al chico en el suelo con estrellitas volando era una gran señal, pero nada como el dolor que ella sentía por dentro.

_Maldito… es un maldito, viene a besarme y después decirme que tiene 3 novias, me duele, quiero vengarme, es un maldito, maldito, maldito hijo de --, por primera vez creo que me debí quedar en clases, no es justo, y ese maldito sobrenombre, verdecita, u.u además el también es verdecito ù.u pendejo… Quiero vengarme y eso es lo que lograre, muajajaa…_

"Muaajajajaa!!" hablo en alto mientras un aura oscura aparecia en frente y todos miraban alrededor de ella como hacia movimientos extraños, reia y después volvia a su forma normal… Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la acción, vio a la gente viéndola con cara de WTF?

"QUE COÑO MIRAN!?" grito y asi poco a poco se fue alejando la multitud, pensaba en formas de venganza… pero… necesitaría ayuda para eso.. Fue entonces cuando sintió que su gorra había sido arrebatada y su cabello era desordenado, _el único que hace eso… es…_ "Brick!!" dijo bellota sonriente, miro al muchacho que estaba detrás de ella, también se había hecho muy lindo, con su largo y rojizo cabello y su gorra carterizante.

Lo mas intrigante de el eran sus rojos ojos que destellaban "Hey bellota… que pasa, te veo extraña" dijo el arqueando una ceja y mirando el aura oscuro en el que el había entrado

La muchacha sonrió maléficamente a lo que el chico fue jalado hacia un lugar sagrado y prohibido….

El baño… de las chicas

"WHAT THE FUCK!! BELLOTA OO NO ME PUEDES TRAER AQUÍ!!" grito a todo mas poder hasta que ella le tapo la boca y le miro con cara asesina, una chica salió del baño y se quedo viendo a brick un momento.

"…………………………………o.o……………………………" **dos minutos y asi la chica seguía mirando a brick**

"……………………………….. ;; ……………………………" (**Mirada de brick en esos dos minutos)**

La chica salió del baño corriendo y asi bellota cerro con llave el baño… **"oye pareciese que me fueses a violar ¬¬… que pretendes, darles celos a butch?"**

_No es una mala idea… pero primero__**… **_**"no!! Es obvio que tu solo eres para bombón, y no jodas, no te voy a violar, solo quiero… vengarme!"**

"**y yo que te hice ooU!?" **

PLONK!

--

Burbuja practicaba con felicidad las porras de su equipo y sonreía en el patio… Los chicos no podían concentrarse en jugar gracias a esto, asi que la entrenadora le dijo a burbuja que se diera un descanso, después de todo, los dos equipos querían ganar ese año la copa, asi enorgullecer a su escuela

Ella camino por los pasillos y vio como una bellota y un brick sonreían maléficamente mirando a Butch por otro lado hablando con 5 chicas a la vez. Antes de que ella se acercara y preguntara que planeaban, alguien grito su nombre y, ella reconociendo su voz, sonríe y se voltea

"Boomer!! nOn"

"Burbuja!! n/n" dijo este sonrojado por el animo de esta al decir su nombre, ciertamente, boomer también había cambiado, aunque su cabello rubio seguía corto y bien cuidado y sus ojos seguían transmitiendo a un niño infantil, su cuerpo había formado buenos musculos, y con casi el mismo tamaño de burbuja, un poco mas alto.

" Por que mirabas a los encapuchados? O.o" pregunto Boomer refiriéndose a brick y bellota… "encapuchados? O.o" pregunto burbuja a lo que Boomer señalo las gorras de los dos "ves nwn?"

"ohh siii twiijiji nwn… es que creo que están planeando algo… no se que es… pero hay que averiguarlo"

"o.o y como haremos eso?" pregunto torpemente Boomer a lo que burbuja rio por lo bajo "los espiaremos… òwO"

Se oia el ruido de la feria y los niños gritando felizmente, asi allí se veian 4 sombras escondidas en distintas partes, Bellota miraba a Butch mientras se agarraba su gorra y acomodaba su ropa bien camuflageada…

"bellota o.o no era necesario el traje militar…" dijo Brick viendo su traje militar y su gorra del mismo estilo, "aunque me veo sexy –w-" siguió comentando a la peliverde, los dos se encontraban en la rama de un árbol viendo a Butch compartir un helado con una de sus novias, _-pss.. ya ha pasado como una hora y nada -.-_

Brick vio como bellota se aburría y la precisión con la que miraba a Butch, "bellota, verdecito 2 esta dejando sola a la chica, le dio una señal para ir al baño"

Bellota abrió sus ojos y volo (en todo sentido) a otros arboles para observarle mejor, Brick miro hacia los lados sintiendo que alguien los estaba observando… al darse cuenta que bellota se había ido, volo igualmente y dirigió sus ojos color sangre a el próximo árbol mas cercano a Butch, y donde se encontraba Bellota.

"esta con otra chica… la segunda…"

"no te parece que es idiota que invite a sus citas al mismo dia o.o?" pregunto brick viendo a Butch un poco nervioso…

"nyajajaja… pues yo me encargue de eso w…"

"Oo me cuentas después"

En otra parte de el parque de diversiones.

"Burbuja T.T tengo calor T.T por que el traje debía ser negro?" pregunto decepcionado Boomer con su traje de espia negro y miro a burbuja quien tenia una falda con una camisa negra viendo a Brick y Bellota espiando a Butch… "me puedes repetir por que estamos aquí T.T?!" pregunto boomer de nuevo y a la vez sonrojado… es que… era imposible no sonrojare ante su mirada

"es que… Butch es alguien muy importante en la liga de fultbol, apuesto a que esos dos piensan hacer venganza, y necesito que el este bien tanto psicológicamente como físicamente ò.o" le dijo a boomer… "evitaremos sus trampas ù.u"

Con Brick y Bellota…

"después haremos que ellas lo noten. Pero primero, humillación total, Nyaajajajajaja" sonrio ella a la vez que sacaba una pistola de agua y apuntaba al pantalón de Butch, su aura maligna sorprendia a Brick a lo que el también sacaba su pistolita de agua "tss… seria mas fácil con nuestros poderes u.u"

"apunta y… dispara" ella susurro a lo cual el agua iba a llegar a su pantalón, igualmente el de brick, fue cuando algo extraño sucedió, un plato de atravesó en el camino siendo este el afectado, el plato a la velocidad callo en el -- de un hombre que iba caminando

"Quien fue el maldito" gritaron bellota y el señor a la vez, a lo que el se tapo la boca y corrió a el baño. Butch alzo una ceja por aquella extraña cosa que había sucedido "Nyah! Butch, vamos a la montaña rusa, sii??"

"siguiente destino: Montaña Rusa" susurraron burbuja y bellota a la vez en distintas partes mientras que Brick tragaba saliva y Boomer era acosado por una señora a la cual le había robado el plato


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. ¿Celos?

Pues aunque no haya recibido muchos reviews no importa Uu Seguire el fic y espero que les guste a la persona que lo lea :D Powerpuff girls no me pertenecen Dx

--

**"Oye bellota o.o.. ¿Como vamos a hacer en la montaña rusa?" **Pregunto Brick un tanto aburrido mientras veia la larga fila de personas** -Y ademas . eso va muy rapido, no podremos lanzarle nada..- **La chica parecia que le estaba ignorando, asi que este le jalo por la oreja fuertemente, bellota dio un chillido y le vio furiosa **"Por que hiciste eso?! ò.o-**

**"¬¬Uu.."** Brick se le quedo mirando con sus rojizos ojos mientras la chica de sobaba su orejita** -T.T Eres un tarado!- **dijo la peliverde, despues de unos minutos -**Lo que sea, el plan es el siguiente, nos pondremos en un carrito detras de ellos ò.o y despues...- **La chica se quedo callada con un dedo en sus labios de forma pensativa, a la vez que Brick colocaba ambas manos detras de su cabeza esperando a que siguiese **"Y despues? .." **La chica seguia pensando callada mientras se coloraba un poco de la verguenza, cuando un señor por atras arreglaba uno de los bombillos y este prendio

**-"tengo una idea èwe" **

**"esa cara si da miedo ..!"**

--

Butch miraba aburrido a la chica que dava saltitos para ir a la montaña rusa, sabia que la otra chica probablemente iba a estar esperando comiendo su helado ya que le habia comprado uno gigante y acepto la excusa de que era -Alergico al chocolate-. -_Sabia que debia elegir chicas con mayor coeficiente intelectual- _decia el chico quien ya no sentia su brazo por ser tironeado tantas veces por.. Era brittany? O quiza Carly? Que demonios, el solo le decia "Linda" o "nena", y ellas aun no sabian que el no tenia idea de sus nombres. Al llega por fin a la montaña rusa se monto en uno de los puestos y sintio como otras dos personas se sentaban en el de atras, no se molesto en voltear, no le interesaban esas personas. Se sentia molesto al notar como "Linda" Se ponia a hablar de estupideces, esa no era la chica que queria, pero se ponia a ignorar eso

Por que era pura divercion.

Y cuando menos lo espero comenzo el juego.

--

**"Boomer ò.o tienes idea de lo que bellota y brick quieren hacer?! ;O;-** Pregunto la chica con lagrimitas en sus ojos mientras boomer ya se deshacia de los platos de plastico, caminaba viendo a burbuja y sonriendole un poco nervioso para tomarla de la mano y caminar hacia donde se encontraba la montaña rusa. Burbuja se sonrojo al sentir que el tomaba su mano** -;O; Pero, que pueden hacer?!- **pregunto la chica

**-Pueden hacer que caiga el carrito de butch '-'-** dijo el chico

**- Bah, pero eso no importa, butch puede volar! x3-**

**-Pero se nos prohibio hacerlo frente a las personas Dx-**

**-En serio? o.o-**

**-BURBUJA! òo-**

**-T.T- **

**-perdoon ó.o-**

--

Ya el juego habia comenzado y bellota miraba precisamente los tornillos cuando sus ojos verdes pasaron a un color rojo y en una de las curvas, el carrito cayo hacia abajo, el rostro de butch sorprendido volo pero vio caer a la chica, el no era un heroe, **-pero me arrestaran xx- **Volo rapidamente hacia la chica tomandola entre sus brazos, bellota vio re-celosa la escena mientras brick miraba aburrido, acomodando su gorra negra, **-Ya sabe que somos nosotros- **dijo el chico cuando butch les dirigio una mirada asesina. -¬¬-

_Mas Tarde, En una mesa. Se encontraban: Boomer. Burbuja. Bellota. Butch. Y Brick._

-**Idiotas ò.o ustedes dos son unos idiotas, omg siempre quise decirle eso a brick '-'-** Dijo el pelinegro, Brick suspiro aburrido ignorando a su hermano para despues ver a Boomer y Burbuja **-Entonces ustedes detuvieron nuestro primer ataque, no?- **Pregunto el chico viendoles con interes, bellota solo tenia una guerra de miradas contra su megaarchicontrasuperextraduper enemigo. **-Bellota, si tanto querias salir conmigo, solo tenias que decirmelo- **Sonrio Butch de forma pervertida, a lo que Bellota respondio -No me jodas òo Para que querria salir contigo?!-

**-Pues estabas celosa no? Y por eso viniste a sabotearme uwu-**

**-Pues no! ò.o Yo vine con.. em.. brick y despues te vimos y quisimos gastarte una broma-**

**-Y que harias tu con brick? -**

**-¿Celoso?-**

**-Tu y Brick jamas resultarian ¬¬, no creo que resultes con alguien!-**

**-Pues mira quien hablas, has salido con un millon de chicas y nunca hay resultados ¬¬-**

A los otros 3 chicos les salia una gotita tipo anime mientras se oyo un fuerte grito **-CALLENCE**!- grito la voz de burbuja haciendo que todos los presentes se les quedancen mirando.** -Resolveran sus problemas despues, pero Bellota, no puedes ir a sabotear al mejor jugador de futbol, y butch, deja de jugar con las chicas ò.o, demonios, parecen casados.-**

**-QUE NO!-**

_Continuara Dx_


	3. La llegada de bombon ¿Apuesta?

**Capitulo 3. La llegada de bombon. ¿Apuesta?**

Gracias a petalo-VJ x3.

**--**

Bellota, ya despues de una semana de clase, caminaba por los pasillos del colegio sin intenciones algunas de hablar con alguien, pero lamentablemente la persona que menos queria ver estaba justo al frente hablando con otros futbolistas mediocres con el coeficiente intelectual de una hormiga. La chica se volteo con intenciones de irse. Pero rapidamente oyo la voz de es_a personita_.

**-Que quieres Butch?! ¬¬-** Grito bellota colocando ambas manos en su cadera y volteandose a verle, el chico sonrio sensualmente y se acerco hacia ella **-Vamos, sabes, hay que dejar las diferencias atras.. Por que no salimos por un helado?-**

_Me estaba invitando a salir? Butch? En frente de sus amigos de Futbol? Joder que este tipo no sabe discimular ¬¬_

**-Que diablos planeas butch .- **

-**Nada, solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi verdecita favorita nn-**

**-... ...-**

**-Vamos, deja la desconfianza**- Dijo el chico tironeandola del brazo, pero esta le empujo fuertemente mirandole a los ojos para saber si mentia, los ojos verde oscuro del chico miraban entre nervioso y coqueto a bellota, algo que la dejo extrañada. **-Pues en tus sueños, ademas Bombon llegara hoy por un mes de vacaciones, como tuvo un semetre perfecto no tiene que presentar examenes y...-**

**-Ya ya, ya entendi, le dire a Brick, seguramente se emocionara..- **Comento el chico riendo un poco **-Aunque se haga el frio todos sabemos que con bombon es totalmente distinto..- **dijo el chico haciendo reir un poco a bellota, **-tienes una risa linda- **comento de nuevo el chico, pero bellota se reincorporo y le golpeo fuertemente el brazo. Ese chico NO podia ser butch. Seguramente le estaria gastando una simple broma, se volteo para seguir su camino, pero Butch le siguio por atras ignorando los insultos que la oji-verde le dava..

_3 minutos..._

_15 minutos..._

_1 hora..._

**"QUE COÑO QUIERES!! ¬¬ - **

**-Ohh, que caracter! Ya te dije lo que queria, verdecita-** Sonrio para si mismo dando una enfasis a la ultima palabra, sobre-saliendo asi una vena de la cabeza de bellota, quien se creia ese chico? **-sabes, deberiamos probar un buen jabon para lavarte esa boca.. ¿Que tal mi lengua?-** volvio a comentar

**-Vamos butch ¬¬ Podre no ser tan inteligente como Bombon, pero se cuando dices cosas sin sentido, por que TU me invitarias a salir a MI?-**

**-Tienes razon, pero deberias sentirte honrada, muchas chicas querrian estar en tu lugar-** Esta vez sonrio con ironia acercandose un paso mas a ella, y tomando ambas manos de la chica rapidamente, cuando la chica menos lo esperaba, estaba azotada hacia una pared con el chico mas fuerte de la ciudad (A su parecer) y este acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al suyo **-..No hagas las cosas tan dificiles-**

La chica se preparo para patearle con su pierna libre, pero facilmente las piernas del chico apretaron las de ella** -Joder...Solo dime porque!- **Butch miro directamente a sus bellos ojos verdes, que eran tapados por unos pocos mechones negros, -**Todas las chicas que invito no tienen cerebro ni son tan divertidas.. como tu..- **la chica sintio como se ruborizaba su rostro, y una sonrisa triunfadora se escapo de los labios de Butch. **-Bien.. Podras salir conmigo, si ganas una apuesta-**

**-¿Que clase de apuesta?-**

**-El que llegue primero a...-**

**PAF! PLONK! KABOOM!**

La pelinegra pestañeo un par de veces sorprendida al ver al pelinegro en el suelo, golpeado por una pelirroja y una chica de dos colas rubias, volteo un poco despeinada a ver a Boomer y Brick con una gotita cayendo tipo anime detras de sus cabezas **-Esto es inperdonable, me voy por estudios y no se puede dejar a dos adolescentes solos, bellota, crei que podrias controlar tus hormonas!!-**

**-Bombon?! O.O- **Exclamo en alto **-Pero no es lo que piensas, el estaba persiguiendome, y entonces dijo algo como "deberias sentirte honrada" y cuando menos lo supe estaba en esa posicion, pero yo no queria, y el no me dejaba, y entonces dijo algo como -Problemas- Y bla bla bla, por que el es un maldito idiota hijo de --. TOT-**

En los oidos de brick y Boomer **-Bla bla pendejo bla bla joder bla bla maldito bla bla estupido bla bla pervertido bla bla coño bla bla-**

**-No importa, vayamos a casa ¬¬- **Dijo bombon, cuando se pudo observar bien su rostro, se denotaban dos ojos rosados abiertos y expresivos con su largo, lis y sedoso cabello naranja/rojizo sobre el.. Ella caminaba detras de burbuja y bellota que iban a casa, cuando sintio que una mano la detuvo, la oji-rosa se volteo sorprendida para ver al chico de la gorra roja, y sin poder evitarlo dio una pequeña sonrisa sonrojandose un tanto, Brick correspondio la sonrisa y con un movimiento de sus labios dijo unas palabras que solo fueron entendidas por Bonbom.. Ella sonrio aun mas y le dio un beso a la meijlla a el chico, que sin evitarlo se sonrojo pero se acomodo su gorra para que no lo notasen, boomer cargaba a un inconciente butch en su espalda.

--

Bellota caminaba por el colegio Nuevamente, todavia no habia hablado con Butch sobre la apuesta, pero es que tampoco se habia cruzado por su camino, veia como Burbuja practicaba como porrista y en su opinion lo hacia muy bien, y como Boomer le apoyaba desde las gradas, cuando en verdad debia estar apoyando a Butch que estaba jugando reñido en una de sus practicas, al parecer Brick se habia metido en el equipo y no era malo. Los deportes apasionaban mucho mas a Butch, pero Brick lo hacia debes en cuando, noto a una peli-roja ver desde las gradas sonriente, pero no era bombon, era la chica mas odiosa del universo, princesa. Siempre habia tenido un gusto por Butch y Brick inalcansable. Pero no era realmente amor, era obsesion.

¿Por que no estaba alli con todos ellos? Quiza simplemente no queria ver a Butch por que querria comenzar a hablar nuevamente con su charla, pero debia enfrentarlo, no seria una cobarde.

Camino hacia el patio de futbol llevandose la vista de varios chicos, entre ellos butch, al cual por torpe le habia quitado la pelota cierto peli-rojo que habia ganado el amor de ciertas chicas, claro, si estuviese bombon habrian muertos en el lugar

_Minutos despues.._

**-Entonces... de que trata la apuesta?-**

_Continuara_

_--_

_ya se. muy corto Dx_


	4. Gane?

**Capitulo 4. Castigo.**

**:D gracias por los Reviews! Y si me diverti haciendo la parte que golpeaban a Butch. **

**--**

**-Sabes que ahora vienen los examenes w- **Le dijo la chica ya perdiendo el miedo de que pudiese de alguna forma perder la apuesta. Aunque no sabia que pasaria si perdia. -**Seeh seeh w eso te que tiene que ver?- **la chica dio un bufido colocando ambas manos en su pecho a lo cual Butch le observaba aun sin saber. -**Si logras sacar A en todos los examenes ganas la apuesta y salgo contigo.- **dijo la chica sonriente, sabia que las notas del oji-verde no eran para nada las mejores. **-Y si pierdo o.oUu?-**

**-Seras mi esclavo por que lo que queda del mes uwu- **Sonrio triunfante la pelinegra para verle burlonamente -**Osea que si yo gano tu tambien serias mi esclava o.o...-**

**-Que genio ¬¬Uu Seh!- **La chica dijo esto sin querer a lo que se tapo la boca de una forma "tierna" para Butch, aunque para el no se que diablos podria ser tierno .. (Butch: hey .) El chico sonrio triunfante. Bellota pensaba que el jamas podria ganar la apuesta. Ya que para ella el IQ de Butch era el de un conejo montañez (?). Butch se alejo de ella dirigiendose a los vestidores, pues la habia tomado por sorpresa cuando ella estaba en las gradas. Y bellota le dijo que se tomase un buen daño por que olia a mono podrido.

Se desvistio y se dio un baño de lo mas feliz cantando mientras que Brick lo miraba con cara de Wtf.

--

Bellota no tenia que hacer nada, ella si podia reprobar la materia y no perdia la apuesta, era el quien tenia que sacar notas perfectas, sabia que los profesores le davan puntos extras por el futbol, pero de todos modos no esperaba mucho de el. Vio como llegaba al primer examen y muy seguro sacaba su pluma para comenzar a hacer su examen, ella puso su boligrafo y respondio algunas cuantas preguntas, queria pasar el año asi que estudio un poco.

Y asi sucedio con los siguientes examenes.. uno por uno.. otro por otro.. mas uno.. mas otro.. por dos... y ya saben el resto (Hoy me levante de muy buen humor xx perdonen si asi esta historia se vuelve demaciado extraña) Mientras tanto.. por otro lado..

**-Brick.. 3-** Decia la peli-naranja abrazandose al cuello del chico de la gorra con ojos sangre quien sonrojado le tomaba por la cintura y le besaba apasionadamente, ella acariciaba algunos cabellos que este le dava, asi el chico podia sentir los dulces y calidos labios de Bombon de forma que al cerrar los ojos se concentro mas en el movimiento de ambos labios, la oji-rosa cerro ambos ojos igualmente para seguir el beso, se oye como la puerta se abre, entra el conserje y deja unas escobas alli, pero ellos le ignoraron y siguieron en su acto de pasion (?). El conserje se fue diciendo algo como** -Esto pasa todo el tiempo -**

--

Tras unos minutos burbuja acomodaba su uniforme y se acercaba a Boomer sonriendole tiernamente, con solo es chico ya estaba un poquito rojo, y se denotaba mas por que su cabello rubio no le ayudaba en ese momento, le devolvio la sonrisa un poco nervioso para asi acompañarle a la cafeteria, ultimamente estaban mas juntos de lo normal, quiza fue desde lo de bellota, pero sabia que le gustaba la compañia de la rubia. Quien pedia un helado a la señora fea que atendia, y le dio dos.

-**Boomer -- **decian las fan de boomer por detras

**-Burbuja -- **Decian los fans de burbuja por detras

Y asi se veian puras estrellitas y corazoncitos por detras de ambos, quienes se sonreian el uno al otro tratando de ignorar a la gente por detras que les perseguia como si fuesen estrellas de rock...

--

**- Butch esta raro .- **

**-si viste que saco todas las notas completas .?-**

**-creo que esta caminando al lado oscuro .-**

**-sera que ahora si quiere llegar a la universidad? '-'-**

**-tontos ¬¬ los estoy escuchando**- Grito butch a sus hermanos y otros chicos que conversaban con ellos, mientras de buen humor sonreia para asi hacer su ultimo examen, viendole seguro y preparado, contesto todas las preguntas y entonces llego...

**-Cual es el centro de la tierra que le divide horizontal y verticalmente y pone los usos horarios, al igual que interfiere con la latitud y la longitud- **Se ve como un aura oscura abraza a butch y asi empieza a preguntarse...

**-Greanwith? Londres? Grunwitch.. noo noo.. Greenwatch... relog verde? no lo creo ... esto... esto... ;O; Greaalwitch?! Grenwitch, greenwich...- T.T**

La profesora le vio hablando solo y alzo una ceja quitandole el examen y poniendolo en su mesa...

DISH.

-**profesora, espere, me falto la ultima pregunta ;O;!! -**

**-¬¬... querias preguntarle a tu amigo cierto?-**

**-O.o ehh? Pero profee, usted sabe que no tengo amigos-**

Los amigos de Butch se le quedan viendo

**-Solo conocidos con intereses iguales con los que paso el tiempo :D**- Dijo para despues sonreirle seductoramente, a lo que la profesora le volvio a poner el examen en su mesa, viendole con los ojos lindos, el peli-negro toma su examen y ve una tarjeta con un telefono. Traumado prosigue con sus pensamientos y un minuto antes de entregar... _Greenwich O.O_

_--_

En otro lado

**-Por que me siento tan afortunada pero a la vez que algo malo me va a pasar? - Dice bellota comiendo un helado**


	5. Perdi? Cena?

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, voy a contestar de ahora en adelante -. (Los del cap anterior obviamente oxo)**

**Hermione-Mai: Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo x) y si, butch quedo un poco traumado con eso pero ya con la felicidad que tiene se le olvidara**

**serenity-princess: En serio les parece comico? O.o yo no se de donde me sale la creatividad, Muchas gracias por colocarme en tus favoritos!! **

**isabel: Gracias por el Review!**

**petalo-VJ: Gracias! Tu siempre comentas en mis caps x3 y si, la pasara muy mal, pobrecita...**

**Ahora la continuacion **

**--**

Butch caminaba sonriente por los pasillos con una sonrisa de idiota que solo caracterizaba a Boomer cuando le davan helado de Chocolate con Vainilla, Chispas de colores y una cereza de decoracion. Estaba buscando su objetivo, la peli-negra que ahora haria sufrir por... Un graaaaaan tiempo. Un aura maligna se inpregno en el y empezo a reir mientras una luz maligna apuntaba a el

**-Uy sabia que los esteroides te afectarian uOu- **Dijo Bellota en tono burlon mientras seguia comiendo su helado.

**-De verdad estoy tan bueno que piensas eso Verdecita? w- **_Ha! Quien no lo pensaria? Miren mis musculos, mis ojitos verdes me hacen ver inocente y ademas mi cabello negro cuidado con Pantene Pro-ve Liso y Sedoso, siempre le quito uno a brick por que ya saben.. Se vuelve tan loco como la hermanita de verdecita en eso, espuma, espuma y mas espuma, es como Boomer aprendiendo a usar la lavadora... Wow ese dia casi muero ahogado, cof cof, digo, por el olor de flores.. si eso... __**Puedes dejar de pensar estupideces?! **__Quien demonios eres? Como puedes leer mi mente?! Ahh!! __**Soy la escri.. Soy tu conciencia Butch.. **__Y donde estuviste todo este tiempo? De vacaciones?! __**Siempre estoy aqui, pero tu me ignoras como a bellota ahora.. La ves.. haciendo señas como una loca... **__Hay siempre supe que tenia problemas, pero su cuerpo.. Jummm... __**Ahh!! XX lo que tu ves lo veo yo, deja de pensar esas cosas.. Con razon no estaba!**_

**-BUTCH!!- **Grito tan fuerte Bellota que hizo que butch se estrellara a la pared por el grito de ultra-sonido, la peli-negra tenia las manos enredadas en su pecho un poco fastidiada, _Que pretende este idiota?!_ Penso ella, se encontraba un poco mejor por que Butch estaba soltero por el momento, pero no aceptaba que ese fuese el hecho, decia que estaba mejor por que ya habia justicia entre las mujeres de su escuela (?)

**-Que? Cuando? Donde? Hay.. Verdecita.. Espantaste a mi consciencia..- **

_**T.T... Nya...**_

**-Lo que sea ¬¬ Que se supone que quieres?- **Pregunto ella acercandose a el, no habia olvidado la apuesta y habia escuchado que Butch se estaba volviendo todo super-inteligente chico en la escuela.. **-Gracias a Greenwich! :D!-**

Aparecen los amigos de Butch atras de el viendole con un aura oscura como Zombies.

**-He ganado la apuesta uwu..-**

**- o.o...-**

**-Lo se, no te lo esperabas, que alguien tan sexy pudiese igualar su inteligencia con su fisico-**

**-Si realmente, al ver tu cerebro de tamaño de hormiga puedo notar como iguala tu fisico..- **Dijo fingiendo desagrado.

**-Entonces no te sorprendes? o.o-**

**- es que no entendi lo que dijiste antes.. la gente de atras me esta haciendo señas y cosas raras..-**

**- oxo...- **Butch se voltea lentamente y ve un monton de chicos con lentes y muchos granos abrazarse a sus pies y susurrando "Es unooo de nosoootrooos", estornudando, y antes de que se diese cuenta, tomo a Bellota del brazo y corrieron dejando una gran parte del lugar donde los chicos habitaban llenos de humo

--

**-...Gane la apuesta... ahora eres mia- **Sonrio Butch tomando las muñecas de bellota y azotandola a la pared para verle a los ojos, los de ella parecian extrañamente sorprendidos e inocente, no como Butch los esperaba, los de el, llenos de pasion y delirio que le hacian querer desearla mas **-Y como primera regla... Deberas llamarme... A-m-o-r.. O principe Butch-**

**-NOO AMOR NO!!-**

La gente de los alrededores empezo a entender mal.. Ya que entendieron -NO AMOR, NO- como un grito de desesperacion, **-La quiere violar òxo- -Mira como la toma ;O;- -Alguien llame a la policia.- -Los chicos de hoy en dia- -Como quisiese ser esa chica- -Como quisiese ser ese chico..- -Pero tu eres una chica oo- -Eww- **

_-_**Pero es que te encanta llamar la atencion ¬¬- **Dijo el chico, y en cuanto menos lo supiesen, ambos estaban elevados en el cielo, ella viendole extrañada, con un poco de ira en su expresion, a la vez no decia nada por que por alguna razon sabia que algo malo le iba a suceder **-Segunda regla, te vestiras con lo que yo diga...-**

bellota se sonrojo un poco inmaginandose las barbaridades que tendria puesta el dia de mañana.. **-Me presentaras a tu padre como tu novio-**

**-NO! De ninguna MANERA!- **Chillo ella mientras trataba de zafarse de el, pero sin mucho resultado, golpeaba su pecho fuertemente **-Y lo haras.. hoy..- **En cuanto dijo eso sus manos apretaron un poco mas la cintura de Bellota, los forcejeos de ella pararon y sus labios se encontraban sobre los de el, ,en un beso que no se podria definir como timido, si no apasionado, las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas y trato no corresponder el beso, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus manos se aferraban al pecho de el, cerraba sus ojos verdosos al igual que el para sentir mejor el beso..

Cuando una roca cayo en la cabeza de Butch y se dieron cuenta que estaba en frente de la casa de bellota, volando a unos pocos centimetros de ella..

_Profesor... Douh! -Douh de Homero-_

**--**

**Siento que mis instintos de hermana mayor me estan llamado!-** Dijo la peli-roja en alto hasta que sintio un beso en su cuello desnudo y de un suspiro siguio abrazandoce a Brick

**--**

**-El es... Mi novio...-**

**-uwu- **

**-¬¬ quita esa cara de idiota-** Le susurro ella mientras le pisaba levemente su pie haciendo que el diese un pequeño gemido de dolor** -Pero ustedes... no eran enemigos?- **Dijo el profesor mirandole de arriba a abajo como si se tratase de un Gangster con el que su Niña estuviese saliendo. Dio un gruñido y susurro**.. -Quedate a cenar con nosotros..-**

**Continuara**

--

He estado muy ocupada y ademas estoy enferma T.T, el colegio me tiene loca pero prometo que seguire continuando este fic hasta el final de los tiempos! òOo! Bueno.. no tanto.. Asi que si el cap quedo muy corto disculpenme.


	6. Cena, ¿Que haces con mi armario?

Esta bien, primero que todo les debo una disculpa gigante a los lectores que ocuparon su tiempo leyendo! Pero les aviso que mi fic no ha muerto, aun. He estado super ocupada con tooodos los examenes y aqui en venezuela dios x.x no puedo ni comenzar. Pero gracias por leer mi fic, les traigo continuacion!! Y les agradesco tanto! Sobre todo al que me ofrecio su ordenador! XD

Lo hago por ustedes! Les prometo que les contestare sus Reviews :3 y les dejo este e-mail para que fastidien si no continuo:

**LA CENA. ¿Que haces con mi armario?**

_Maldita sea Butch, maldita sea el profesor, creador de mi universo, bombon, burbuja, mojo-jojo, el, ella, peludito, la banda grangrena, los bichitos de saliva, la escuela, los nerdos, la policia que nunca hace algo, brick, boomer, medusa, la señorita bella, sailor moon, el arroz con pollo, butch, butch, butch, butch es taaan idiota, siempre pensando en el! Es decir, primeeero me dice que tiene como 32.000 novias, y despues me hace ser su novia! Que tarado, con sus estupidos ojos verdes y cabello negro y totalmente tontisimo tonto. __**D: Igual que tus tontisimos ojos verdes y cabello negro? **__No me jodas conciencia de Butch! Y el profesor debio haberlo botado con una patada giratoria!!!! Dios! lo odio, lo odio, lo odio taaaanto, me tiembla todo el cuerpo de todo lo que lo quiero, digo odio! algo me esta tocando la rodilla.. __**es B.. **__No te dije que me dejases? Ô.o __**Pero es Bu.. **__Ohh se siente bien.. __**Pero te estoy diciendo que es.. **_

_**-CALLATE Ô.o-**_

_**-Señor Profesor Utonio padre y creador de mi bella bellota, no ha considerado la terapia para ella?- **_Dijo Butch con su tono sabelo-todo y bellota se dio cuenta de que las caricias que tanto le gustaban en su rodillas fueron de el, no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja.

**-Esto, donde estan bombon y burbuja?- **pregunto bellota al profesor, sentada cercana a la mesa donde estaban sirviendo toda la comida de ese dia.

**-Hora de jugar- **Susurro Butch ¬w¬ **-Linda, me pasarias la Coca-loca?- **Fue casi una forma telepatica de Dime Amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor

-Nomejodasmalditasea **Claro amor n_n **teodiocontodamialmanoimportaloquediganlosdemas - Dijo a butch pasandole la coca-loca un poco molesta por la mirada pervertida de butch **-Hmmememememejuajuajuaa ¬w¬-**

El profesor se sento y un aura oscura invadio la habitacion, derepente butch perdia la confianza que tenia en esa casa

**-Cual es tu edad, quien te creo, que quieres estudiar, cual es la raiz cuadrada de 113, que prefieres Britney o Maddona, Angelina Jolie o Megan Fox, Rogue o Jean grey O_o, si bellota le creciesen 23098 verrugas aun la querrias, Pizza o hamburguesa..**

**-POR FAVOOOOR, ACABO DE SALIR DE LOS EXAAAAMEENEEEEEES- **_**Yo te ayudo si me das una galleta **__Conciencia, volviste? D: __**Bellota es peor que tu D; tiene HORMONAS. **__Y tu no? oOo __**Soy un ser Asexual **__Como michael Jackson? D: __**Michael, yo te amaba, y me dejaste sola.. **__te ignorare, __**Soy yo. O los nerdos**_

Al butch voltearse vio de nuevo a 13 nerdos escondidos detras del sofa con los lentes brillandoles. _**Que decias ¬w¬? **_

-**Crees que este bien .-.?-** pregunto el profesor. **-Seh, es normal, al rato te acostumbras, cosa de verdes-**

**-Suena como un buen logo, con estilo a "Lo verde"- **Trato de decir con humor el profesor mientras comia arroz.

-**10, 9, 8, 7, 6...- Que haces??-** pregunto el profesor.** -3, 2, 1..-**

**-La misma que bellota, mojo jojo, cualquier cosa deportiva, es un numero primo, maddona, megan fox, rogue, me haria ciego y no importaria, espera.. oh dios mio O.o, hamburguesa! **

Butch tomo a bellota en un abrazo e hizo un gesto tipo -**Nice- **

**-Quien te soplo lo de 113? O.o- **

**-La television puede ser de gran ayuda.. Como Drop Dead Diva Queen! Y latin american Idol. uwu **

-**Bueno, pueden ir a pasear, la comida termino, pero te estare vigilando, verde andando.**

**-No sigas Utonio.-** _Esto no esta tan mal.. me siento.. comoda.._

_Esto es lo mas incomodo que he hecho en toda mi vida ;_;_ _**Fue peor que cuando Brick te descubrio usando su Pantene Pro-ve Limitado a prueba de balas? **__No, no tanto, sabes como deterioran las balas el cabello? valio la pena._

_En algun otro lado: _Boomer caminaba con una cajita llena de chocolates en sus manos, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y miraba a los lados, entonces, alli sentada en el parque la vio, con sus dos coletas perfectamente simetricas, se sento junto a ella quien le dio una sonrisa perfecta.

**-Para ti?-**

**-para mi?-**

**-Feliz no cumpleaños :B-**

**Volviendo. **

Bellota, desaparecio como un rayo cuando el profesor dijo paseo, y se fue directo a su habitacion, pero tras un segundo Butch ya estaba en su ventana, con el viento moviendo sus cabellos negros y ojos verdes resplandecientes, su sonrisa-maligna totalmente sexy dio un paso hacia la habitacion, Bellota se atrajo hacia su puerta y le miro con ira, aunque no tenia razon por la cual. -**Ahora que?!-**

**-Vine a darte tu beso de buenas noches..- **Dijo arriconandola una vez mas, le tomo de los brazos y se acerco lentamente.. Bellota veia sus labios cada vez mas cerca y su calido aliento en su piel era como canto de los angeles, cerro los ojos sin dar pelea _Acaso quiero esto?_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.. nooo_

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH- **Los labios de butch no llegaron a ningun lado por.. **ERES UNO DE NOSOTROS!!!**

Y asi butch fue tragado de la ventana por los nerds. Bellota dio un suspiro y empezo a contar otra vez.. 3.. 2.. 1.. **Puf Paff BOOM katabloom taraaa, turuuun turuuun, **

**-Volvi verdecita ¬w¬-**

**-Joder! Tienes uno colgando!-**

**-O.o-** Agito su pie y el nerdo salio volando con un gato -**Los nerdos han sido vencidos otra veeeez- Ching**

**-........................................................................................... ._. ................................................................................................-**

**-............................................................................................................................................................................ ._. ...............-**

_-Ha! hiciste un ._. mas tarde que yo!-_ Se burlo bellota.

**Conciencia: Los niños de hoy en dia ya no saben que -es ignorada- **

**-Bueno, a lo que iba antes de ser interrumpido..-** Pero esta vez Bellota no se dejo intimidar, no dejaria que pasase lo mismo y golpeo a butch tan fuerte que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo** - ¬w¬ ahora quieres comenzar tu verdad?- -O//o que??- -Adoro los golpes, ahora una mordidita, Raaawr- -Callate!- **La lanza un despertardor.

**-Ouch. Bellota 1 - Butch 0 -**

**-No puedo dejar el marcador asi.. Verdecita, llevame a tu closet, necesito escoger algo digno para que andes como mi novia mañana en la escuela-** Bellota cruzo sus brazos **-Un disfraz de gorila entonces? ¬w¬-**

**-Si eso es lo que deseas w- Bellota 1 - Butch 1 **

Butch fue directo al closet e hizo un desastre, dio un grito y sono la musica de American Next Top model por detras. -Olvidarlo, quema toda esta ropa.. de quien es este otro closet?- ahora butch iba en linea recta al closet abierto de Burbuja con sus trajes de animadora. **-Tu serias una muy buena animadora.. sabes verdecita?-**

**-No estaras diciendo que quieres que me meta en las clases de animadora para pasar mas tiempo contigo!!-**

**-La verdad no o.o pero es una gran idea!- **Bellota 1 - Butch 2

**-Dish- -Ya tengo elegido tu traje y te veras absolutamente genial-** dijo el acercandose a Bellota con lo que parecia ser una falda blanca y una blusa apretada de color.. de color.. Rosa. Bellota casi le da un infarto si no es porque Burbuja entra en la habitacion por la ventana gritando **-QUE HACES CON MI CLOSET?-**

**-¿Es que aqui nadie usa la puerta?-**

-**Fijate que no, o se destruye la pared o se entra por la ventana, me sorprende que no se haya roto en pedacitos tipo matr**..- Shiing. Entra Bombon y Brick por la ventana. rompiendola en MIL pedazos

**-Aqui no se puede dar un poco de privacidad entre novio y novia?!- **Grito butch con una sonrisa en su rostro que hizo a bellota sonrojar a no mas poder. Los ojos de Bombon y Brick se abrieron de par en par **-Novios, que haces con mi hermana?!-**

**-Eh brick, no es tu hermana..- **

**-La verdad si lo es, no genetica, pero hubo un tiempo en que..-**

_El pasado oscuro de brick y Bellota no sera revelado ante los fans porque la aut.. bombon y butch pueden malentender._

**-Ohh! Que felicidad, sabia que se amaban ambos!-** dijo sonriente burbuja abrazando a ambos. **-Tienes chocolate en la mejilla- **Burbuja se sonrojo al instante.

**-Pero.. esa no es la mejor noticia Burbujita..-** un aura malefico se evoco en la habitacion.

-**Bellota estara como animadora.. contigo..**

**-Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^0^-**

**-T.T-**

**----- Esa noche -----**

Bellota dormia placidamente, por fin Brick y Butch se habian largado de su habitacion y abrazaba su almohada de forma protectiva, se veia de una forma tan calmada que Butch se sorprendio de pensar de ella como un angel caido. Sus labios se contactaron y el cerro sus ojos como un tonto enamorado, claro, ahora que ella estaba dormida no podria notar su lado.. suave. Acaricio un poco su cabello y le dio una sonrisa, volo por la habitacion asegurandose que todo estaba bien y salio por la ventana.

Bellota abrio un ojo y dio una pequeña sonrisa, saco su telf y mando un mensaje a los nerds para que siguiesen a butch.

Sonrio un poco mas y se sonrojo al pensar que ese beso le habia encantado.

**Butch 2 Bellota 1.000.000**


	7. Animadora ¿Ace?

Gracias por los reviews que voy a contestar ahora! Se que le esta faltando trama a la historia pero ya veran adonde la voy a llevar. Muhawhawhaw

LiL EmO = Gracias :3 ire tratando de continuar cada vez mas rapido x.x aunque siempre digo Mañana! y.. bueno.. se me pasa.. Ups!

Blossy012 = Oks, gracias :D

PerFecTHeLL= Gracias, y Butch puede hacer todo lo que desee con el poder de su conciencia! lastima que la ignore tanto.

floresilla329 = Gracias :D y ademas tambien por presionarme porque me pongo super floja! =0

d-lexi = si, muy muy celoso! muahaha. Gracias

HarukaSou = Haha gracias, aqui actualizo Wujuu

Black Fire = Grax, Si.. Bellota se metio en un lio ella misma!

yuki_kanda = graax :D

* * *

**ANIMADORA. ¿Ace?.**

Como se habria de esperar, Bellota fue a la escuela con su traje, su falda blanca, extremadamente corta, hacia que ella se colorase cuando la viesen (Los que se atrevian, otros tenian miedo porque parecia que sus ojos se habian puesto tan rojos como los de brick O.o) y usando una camisa.. Rosa.. _Juro que quien me llegue a fastidiar en este preciso y maldito jodido momento.. _**Hola *-* **_... MUEEEREEEEE..._

Butch la vio desde lejos, y cuando digo ver, no tiene nada que ver con el rostro, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano, Bellota se volteo a verlo con ganas de golpearlo** -Te detesto-**

**-Tambien te amo Verdecita :3- **

Todo el mundo susurraba mientras pasaban y Bellota noto que hasta tomaban fotografias. Entonces lo vio. Un niño estaba escribiendo en un papel.. Un niño que escribia para el periodico de la escuela.. Electricidad comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo de bellota **-DEJA DE ESCRIBIR GUSANO!-**

**-Sabes, te salio el "Gusano" igual que Vicky! Vicky Vicky(8**) - Butch sonreia mientras cantaba y la acercaba mas sosteniendola de la cintura, menos mal que a el no le afectaba nada de eso.

_Este va a ser un dia muy largo.._

* * *

-**BURBUJA ESCONDEME, EL CLUB DE..-**

**-¿PORQUE ESTAS CON BUTCH? SOLO PORQUE TIENES SUPERPODERES!-**

**-Y porque tengo un I.Q mayor al de todas ustedes juntas ¬¬ Bitchs- **Dijo bellota volteandose con ira en sus ojos. _Espera.. acabo de defernder que soy novia de Butch.. O demonios.. Que pasa con.. con..__**Tigo? -Conciencia toda golpeada- Aparte de problemas de ira todavia no sabes que estas enam**_**..** _NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESA PALABRA.. __**¿Que pasa D:? Enaaamoraaada, ENAAAMORAAADA, ENAAAMORADA... **__Vas a salir aun mas herida.. __**Te costara una enfermedad mental ;_; **_

-**Sabes, se parece a butch cuando hace eso-** Dijo burbuja a Boomer que habia aparecido hace dos minutos que Bellota estaba discutiendo con ella misma.** -Lo se -w- ¿Por cierto, donde esta el? **

**-En la practica de futb.. Ohh NO! La practica de Animadoras-** Burbuja corrio tomando a Bellota del brazo para el campo de futbol.

* * *

**-NO VOY A USAR ESO!-** Grito Bellota viendo el diminuto traje que le ofrecia su hermana.** -Pero Be...- -NO-**

**-Te verias completamente hermos..- **

**-NO-**

**-Niñas como ella no tienen madera para nada**- Dijo princesa en su traje de animadora, y con su maraña de pelo rojo recogido en un moño, sus ojos amarillos la hacian ver malefica.

Y sin poder detenerlo Burbuja le coloco su traje de animadora a Bellota, quien estaba roja como un tomate. La falda por poco le dejaba ver su trasero y el top era demaciado ajustado para su gusto. Traian botas con tacon con las cuales por suerte podia caminar sin tropesar**. -Paresco.. paresco.. una de las que recogen en la..**

**-Bellota!! Este uniforme lo diseñe yo-** Dijo burbuja con ojos de perrito mojado, a lo que Bellota se callo.

Cuando salieron al campo noto la sonrisa maligna de Butch que estaba viendola de arriba a abajo, ademas de los otros chicos de Futbol -Esa es Bellota?- -O dios mio, esta tan..- -Termina esa frase y muere.- Le dijo Butch a al chico anterior a lo que este trago saliva. A la hora del juego no se podia concentrar porque Bellota se habia caido como 3 veces y podia ver parte de sus pantys. A lo que le salio un poco de sangre por la nariz y cayo al suelo de la misma manera.

-Douh_- __**Te pasa por andar viendo la ropa interior de una pobre niña inocente **__Ella es todo menos inocente ¬¬ __**Ella ES inocente, aunque usted no lo crea, **__Deja de sonar como esas estupidas propagandas.. Sabes, me harto de hablar contigo, no tienes nada interesante que decir ¬¬ __**Ah no?? Pues te recomiendo que veas porque la practica ya se acabo y hay un chico verde hablando con TU verdecita . **_

Butch miro y efectivamente habia un chico VERDE hablando con su VERDECITA. Se le hacia extrañamente conocido, recordo a los villanos no0bs que alguna vez pelearon con las chicas superpoderosas.. Peludito ya estaba viejo.. MojoJojo no se sabia donde estaba. El.. hmm. La banda gangrena, probablemente uno de ellos. Se levanto del suelo y volo hacia donde estaban ellos, Bellota se estaba sonrojando con ese chico? pero parecia enfadada.

_**---- B-cup POV-**_

**-Ace, que haces aqui?-** Ok, ahora si, la aparicion de este pedofilo se me hace demaciada extraña, y ahora que estoy con este traje peor. Pero igualmente no me debi quedar esperando a But.. Digo recogiendo mi bolso. ¬¬

**-Te estoy diciendo que cambie, la banda fue separada, porfavor, una oportunidad-** Lo dijo con una sonrisa que parecia de una serpiente, extrañamente sensual para un bicho verde. Joder, que me pasa? Ya se que mi color favorito es el verde pero..

**-Una oportunidad para que? Me quisiste matar una vez y me engañaste! Ademas cuantos años tienes ahora?!- **

**- Me disculpe ya por esa vez, y tengo 26..- **Me llevaba 10 años, a menos que estuviese mintiendo! Senti que me acerco a el con uno de sus brazos -Bellota..-

PAFF

_**-- Normal POV-**_

Ace volo y choco contra una de las gradas, su rostro ya no se veia tan gentil cuando vio a Butch en frente de el **-Alejate de mi novia- **dijo el con un tono arrogante que ya casi se le olvidaba que todo esto era una farsa.

**-La unica forma de que ella lo fuese es con chantaje!-** Grito Ace relamiendose los labios con su lengua y acomodandose sus lentes oscuros. **-Quieres pelear? Pon dia y fecha!-**

**-Porque no aqui y ahora?-**

**-Ambos callense!-** Bellota fue totalmente ignorada por la presion que emanaba la presencia de ambos villanos. **-Porque sino no podria verte hacer el ridiculo frente a miles de personas!- **Dijo Ace. Se levanto y acomodo su chaqueta **-Te doy una semana.. - **Una fuerza oscura era emanada del cuerpo verde de Ace, una fuerza roja. Bellota no lo recordaba tan poderoso.. Y ese poder solo podia provener de.. El.

Ace desaparecio y Butch se volteo a ver a Bellota **-Que demonios hacias con el?-**

**-¿Como? El aparecio de la nada! Y yo no te debo ninguna explicacion!-**

**-Estabas coqueteando totalmente con ese tipo-**

**-Callate, que no entiendes que esta mas poderoso?-**

**-No cambies el tema-** Bellota fruncio el ceño.. Era imposible hablar con el. Cobro vuelo y fue directo a su casa, dejando a un Butch desorbitado en el campo de la escuela. _Ya despues hablare con ella.. _

**--**

**Puedes explicarme esto?- **Grito Bombon lanzandole el periodico escolar a Bellota, quien lo miro unos segundos -Triangulo Amoroso, un misterioso hombre verde de unos 26 años aparece para la conquista de Bellota, pero Butch no dejara que le arrebaten a su novia tan facilmente, una pelea se hara en una semana, todavia no se ha dado localizacion, pero se dice que volvera a ser en el campo de Futbol. Mas informacion Pag 3A.

**-Bombon ahora no..- **

**-¿El de la foto es Ace? Sabes que es una mala influencia.. Lo unico que hace es causar problemas, esta demaciado extraño, sabe que no podria vencernos aunque dese toda su fuerza-**

**-Bombon, el esta mas fuerte-**

**-Calla niña! No puede ser que venga unos dias y pase tanto caoz, sabes que lo hago porque te quiero pero esto puede causar un gran daño a tu futuro estudiantil..**

Bellota estaba deprimida y no sabia porque, asi que solo le cerro la puerta en su casa, pudo oir un ruido en la ventana y creyo que iba a ser Butch, pero resulto Brick el que entro por ella. -**Hey-**

**-..Hey-**

**-¿Que te sucede? Bombon no deja de gritar-** El chico admitia que queria escapar un poco de la chica que aunque adoraba, se podia poner pesada de vez en cuando. - **Butch es un idiota, eso sucede-**

**-Es mi hermano, que esperabas?- **Dijo el, sus ojos rojos siempre se veian frios pero su sonrisa calida le ayudaba **-El traje de animadora no te queda mal D:- **

**-Joder, son igual de estupidos!-**

Brick se sento junto a ella en la cama -Vamos hermanita, no esta tan mal, se dara cuenta del error que hizo en cualquier momento- Y Bellota se dejo caer en sus piernas, no iba a llorar, pero definitivamente tenia todas las ganas de hacerlo. Brick dio un suspiro y le enmaraño el cabello de forma cariñosa.

...

...

**-Primero Ace y ahora Brick?-**

**-Celopata.- **

_Continuara.._

_--_

_Creo que no me quedo tan gracioso como esperaba si no mas un poco serio D: Pero espero Reviews ;_; porfavor, espero no haberlo arruinado wijiijii_


End file.
